


an a-door-able meeting

by merlinaes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorian and Darcy are not my OCs I'm just borrowing them, Every MC exists au, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, OCs are from the MC registry discord, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, how to tag, locked in a cupboard, the first in a series of first meetings, this also has a lot of puns, this is utterly ridiculous and i love it, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinaes/pseuds/merlinaes
Summary: Trying to escape from an obvious detention has gotten Piper in this situation.She may come out of this a little unhinged.





	an a-door-able meeting

Piper heaved as she ran. Her legs were moving as fast as they could, her low heels clicking wildly in the seventh floor deserted corridor. She knew Filch was close to her. He knew all the best shortcuts in the school. Piper was never going to lose him. There was simply no way. She tried to control her breathing as she came near a corner. Oh, she was going to kill Darcy if she ever made it out of that situation without another detention. The smells in the kitchen always stuck on her hair and it was a pain to wash off. And she was _not_ going to start off her sixth year with a pending detention.

With her heart pounding, she could hear the rush of the blood in her ears. As if it were counting the seconds she had before she was caught. Piper's feet slided down the floor as she turned the corner turning her head slightly, trying to check Filch was not there.

Somewhere to hide, somewhere to hide, somewhere to hide. It was a constant mantra playing on loop in her mind. Turning her head to look where she was going again, she heard Filch's raspy voice.

“That brat must be close, sweetheart.” Ugh, she was talking to that demon of a cat again. Frantically, Piper changed direction on the spot, only to be met with a wall that wasn't there a second ago.

“Ouch!” Piper hissed rubbing her forehead as she felt it hit something pointier than a regular wall.

“Well, well, well. Are you lost, little girl?” Came an amused voice from above. Piper raised her alarmed eyes and she was about to answer the boy in front of her when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

Like a trapped animal, she scrambled to find somewhere to hide, until she found a little door that she was sure wasn't supposed to be there. Piper grabbed him by the collar and threw them both inside the room. Well, room was an exaggeration. It was slightly bigger than a cupboard, but it'd make do.

“Excuse me, I don't take kindly to wild little things manhandling me.” Spoke the boy again and Piper, who had her ear to the door turned around - and if she had a crazed look in her eyes, she was not going to comment on it.

“Shut up. Just - shut up for a second.” She spat, moving her hands wildly around her before placing them over the boy's mouth and narrowing her eyes at him.

The two of them stayed perfectly still in that position for a few moments, and she could still hear Filch roaming around outside the door - why hadn't he opened it? Still shaking a bit from the adrenaline, Piper slowly removed her hands from his face, carefully studying him.

He was a Ravenclaw, that much was obvious and, of course, taller than her. His hair was black, much like a raven, but the slowly spreading smirk on his lips told her this had been a _very_ bad idea.

“When you're done checking me out, Red, mind telling me why am I here?” Piper immediately bristled and frowned.

“I am _not_ \- ugh, doesn't matter. Filch was about to get me and I didn't know if I could trust you to keep your mouth shut about seeing me.”

“Oh, you _wound_ me, m'lady.” The boy answered, holding a hand over his heart in the worst imitation of someone who had been hurt. Ever. Piper just raised an unimpressed brow at him and turned her ear towards the door, checking if the caretaker had already left the proximity. “You know, if you wanted some _alone_ time I could have been persuaded in other ways.” That was it. She turned his back on him, not caring to even raise to the bait but -- _where was the door?_ Feeling her way over the stone wall with her hands, Piper couldn't find the handle. She turned around again, fixing the boy with a glare.

“What did you do to the door?” She grounded.

“Me? I would _never_. How dare - “ Trying to hold back a scream, Piper grabbed the nearest thing to her hand - which ended up being an old copy of The Daily Prophet - and started smacking him. “Stop, you crazy little - ah!” Somehow her wand ended up pointing at him, poking him just under his chin and he went motionless.

“Open. The. Door.” 

“You closed it. If anyone did anything to it, it was _you_. And you pointing your wand at me is only going to make me pull out my secret weapon.” He leveled his eyes at her with a deadpan expression.

“Ew, I don't want to see your secret weapon, you _creep_.” Piper grimaced and stood back as much as the cupboard let her. Carefully, she moved her wand in a practiced motion towards the wall, but the Alohomora didn't help either. She sighed and rested her head against the wall.

“That was not what I meant, but it's a good euphemism.” He mumbled, almost to himself. Piper hummed, closing her eyes and trying to think. No handle in sight. Alohomora didn't work. Maybe she'd have to wait? She groaned. Why did she had to be in such close quarters with a dork? She bumped her head a few times against the stone, all the while wallowing in self pity. “Hey, you're not going to make a door open up with you head.” Piper opened one eye and stared at him. “Maybe you could open up to _Door_ ian? Tell me all your troubles?” His shit eating grin was almost blinding, but Piper was gaping at the awful attempt of joke. “That's me. Dorian.” He finished with a little wave when she still didn't talk.

“Yes, I… gathered.” She cleared her throat. “Piper. Hughes, that is.”

“So, why did we end up in this tiny closet? Not that I'm not up to being in close quarters with you, m'lady, but a boy's gotta wonder” Dorian prompted, wiggling his eyebrows a little and Piper snorted softly at his antics.

“A prank went wrong. My friend managed to get away but Filch saw me and decided to follow me.” She explained, relaxing a bit. Dorian nodded wistfully.

“Ah, yes. Happens to the best of us.” He briefly patted her shoulder in commiseration. Piper dared to look up again and have him a soft smile.

“Sorry for dragging you here, you probably have better things to do than being in a closed cupboard with no way out and crazy girl that doesn't know what boundaries are, apparently.” Piper rambled as she moved her hands everywhere, before biting her lip. “Sorry.”

“Whatever for? This is the most exciting thing that has happened to me all day!” Dorian seemed to brighten up. “Holly is not going to believe it.” He laughed softly to himself and then looked up, his eyes darting from her face to the wall behind her. “Uh…”

“What?” Piper asked, alarmed, her eyes going wide. Did she have something on her face? Was she _sweating_ or something? She brought a hand up to her cheek, touching it softly.

“Nothing it's just - hold still.” Dorian took a step towards her and she tensed. Surely he was not going to kiss her, right? And why were her eyelids already fluttering? Sure, he was cute, but this was _not_ the time, Piper Hughes. One of his hands reached past her and she held her breath, her eyes not leaving his. Something clicked behind her, but the sound was too far off for her to relate it to anything familiar. After a few seconds, he smirked at her and winked, before the wall holding her disappeared and she went tumbling down towards the floor.

And there she was, flustered, embarrassed and sprawled on the floor with as little grace as possible. Her ass had been the one to receive the worst of the fall and she just knew there'd be a bruise there in the morning. Still shocked and laying down, she felt a hand brush off the hair that had fallen on her face and she stared up at the mischievous eyes that greeted her, pouting and blushing to the roots of her hair.

“Nice meeting you, Piper Hughes. I hope next time we'll _handle_ this better.” Dorian winked at her again and, after standing up again and brushing off his robes, he turned around and left her there, full of questions and embarrassment. But the one question that repeated itself in her head wasn't about the door or where did the room came from, but instead it was: _when the **hell** did Filch leave?_

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1450
> 
> Also, this is entirely ridiculous, full of clichés and self indulgent, but bear with me because I love them and that's that on that.
> 
> If you're reading this, THANK YOU. I'll be posting the whole month. xxx


End file.
